1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a theft signalling device for an automobile and, while numerous devices for the purpose have previously been developed by others, such devices have in many instances been unreliable, or unsatisfactory for other reasons. The present invention was conceived by me in a successful effort to bring forward an automotive theft signalling device which meets the requirements of utility, reliability, and practicality.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,332,180; 1,349,467; 1,453,240; 2,494,039 and 2,810,361 represent the prior art to the extent known to applicant, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing the particular structure of the herein-claimed automotive theft signalling device.